CARL IT'S FINISHED
WAKE UP IN THE MORNIN and I'm back in the hospital. What? my tummy hurt really bad. That's where Carl shot me. LAUL! MMM! BLACK SUGAR! Where are they??? I tried to get up but it my tummy hurt really bad owie ow ow ow not cool not fun mhm no no no. NOT EPIC AS FUCK! I started crying like a fucking bitch because Laul died! Mmm died! Black Sugar died! No no no no no no no no no not my wife or my friends no no no! I never got to have hot fucking sexy sex one last time or suck on her tiddies! I started crying like a fucking bitch and started trying to get up but my tummy said no motherfucker no mhm no and it hurt really bad! Then the doctor came walking in with a nurse. He said to calm down. It was the same doctor that was here when I was in the hospital. What??? I'm back in the same hospital of when I first asked for haha funny fun joke time with Carl. Did...any of it happen? Did I meet Laul, Mmm, Black Sugar, or any of the gay ass fucking hobos? I asked the doctor where my Wife, Laul was. He said that I don't have a wife, and that no one is named Laul. WHAT? I asked the doctor about Mmm and Black Sugar. He said he doesn't know anyone with those names. I asked him, WHAT ABOUT THE HOBOS? He said there weren't any gay hobos. I started to cry and cry and cry it was big sad and not cool or funny or epic BIG SAD! SAD! I asked the doctor to put on CNN 10 because I was so epicly not epic sad. He said ok and put it on. Carl's face filled the screen and he told a funny joke. It was good and funny. I looked at Carl's face, and it was the first time I have watched CNN 10 in forever ever. I kept crying like a fucking bitch. Then I noticed something. The doctor's nose was really fucking big. I looked at the TV and noticed the noses were the exact same size. I asked the doctor to take off his mask. He said no. I told him I needed to hear a joke. He said knock knock...Just then the Doctor ripped off his mask and it was CARL!!!! Carl? I said? He said yes, it is I, Carl Azuz! I was the doctor from the start! After seeing the future where you live, I travelled back in time to avert that future, I put you in the hospital and tried to kill you from the start. Like I told you before, I need my power. YOU KILLED THEM!!!!! He said the four of my wife and friends deserved to die. NO I SAID NO NO NO NO! FUCK YOU CARL!!!!!!!!! You kicked me in the cock and balls! He said. I started to laugh. He asked why I was laughing. You took my pants off... you fool. Just then, I powered through the pain of my tummy, and flipped back, and shot my shit and 45 miles per hour at the face of Carl. HAHA EPIC REVENGE YOU FUCKER! he fell backwards and I got out of bed. I thought of my sweet fat ass and big tiddy wife, and got the biggest fucking BONER i've ever gotten. I took my massive fucking cock and hit carl in the side of the head, he flew into the wall, and he left a dent in the fucking wall. GET FUCKED NERD I yelled. then carl charged me and pushed me through the wall. I punched Carl in the fucking face, in the nose, in the mouth, and in the cock. He started bleeding. Carl started punching me a lot too. OWIE OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW AH FUCK OOF OW OH GOD OH FUCK! Carl picked me up and ran and pushed me up against the end of the hallway window. CARL NO! he kept slamming me into the window and the window started to crack. Uh oh no sir-e not good no sir not good ow oh god oh fuck ow not epic this hurts oh fuck. I swung my cock and broke carl's ribs. He fell to the floor like a fucking bitch ass fucking pussy ass motherfucker. I fell to the floor and it hurt oh god oh fuck. Carl got back up, and walked over to me. Carl has some strange power in order to get back up from me breaking his ribs with my massive fucking cock. Carl then stepped on my COCK AND BALLS OW OW OWIE OW OOF NO GOD OH FUCK OH FUCK OWIE OWIE OW OW OW. Carl smiled and said YOUR GREATEST WEAPON IS GONE FUCKER. YOUR COCK AND BALLS WILL BE MINE. Carl then took his pants off to reveal his tiny cock and big balls. I started to chuckle at his tiny fucking micro cock. He said to stop. I said no. he broke the window behind me and was about to kick me out to my death, not epic. He stopped before kicking out and said any last words. I laughed. He said what's so funny? I said your fucking tiny cock and balls. Yeah what about them? He asked. They're the haha funny time... Carl drew his leg back. I braced for the embrace of death. Goodbye. CARL SCREAMED as he fell to the left and hit the wall and dented the wall!!!!! I open my eyes and look up. LAUL! LAUL HOW???? I yelled she said she survived because my hot steamy cum gave her extra strength. Then BLACK SUGAR AND MMM walked up behind her. They said Laul gave them some of my hot steamy cum and they were able to force heal from it. Carl then got back up only to have BLACK SUGAR SWING HER FUCKING TIDDIES AND dent his skull. Carl is too powerful... Mmm shot him with his big epic laser gun. and Laul falcon punched him in the head. Carl only fell backwards and only got back up. I looked at Laul, she looked to Mmm, he looked to Black Sugar, and she looked back to me. We had Carl surrounded in front of the window. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME FUCKER!!!!!! Carl said to me. I said, I know, but WE can. With the point of Mmm's gun, the swing and whack of Black Sugar's thighs and tiddies, and the pussy and fist power of Laul, and the swing of my massive cock, we combined power to hit carl in the chest, then the head. Carl was about to die. I knew what I had to do. I told Laul to FUCK my cock, Sonic Style. She jumped on and fucked and fucked and fucked super duper fast like SONIC. I told her to get off in a matter of seconds. I busted the fattest and strongest cum I ever did. The blast of my cum evaporated most of Carl. It created an explosion sending Carl's remains out the window, to the street, and it sent Laul, me, Black Sugar, and Mmm back in the hall. We got up and saw the remains of carl on fire. Laul looked at me and asked what happened? I said my cum was too powerful. My cock was in mega mode, and my cum destroyed Carl. She smiled and kissed me. Then Black Sugar and Mmm hugged me. I asked Mmm what happened to the gay ass hobos. Mmm said Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm. I said ok. The gay hobos are mostly dead, but few reside inside the rubble of the CNN headquarters. I decided it was time to go. Carl was defeated, I saved my hot sexy big tiddy fat ass wife Laul, and my friends Black Sugar and Mmm with my power cum. I left the hospital and got into a big truck with the gang. The police and national guard would be coming for us. The plan is to go into hiding with the rest of the gay ass hobos. I don't know how long we'll have to play hide and seek. On the way to CNN, Laul and I decided to fuck one last time in our public freedom. Big tiddies bounce. Fat Ass ripple, and I cum. All is right. All is good. Carl, the haha funny time was your micro cock and balls. I just never could've seen it. I will be looking into how Carl was able to time travel while we play hide and seek. But Carl is dead, and I think CNN has replaced him with a robot. Carl is dead. I love Laul, Mmm and Black Sugar, but mostly Laul. Laul and I will take quick super nice wholesome cuddle sleep nap time until we start our game of hide and seek. I urge my followers to continue the future fight against Robot Carl. I don't know if we will be able to join you, but our battle is over, our fight is won. It was a good mhm nice epic good haha funny fun time mhm yea good nice sexy very good mhm yea yea yea time. Goodbye.